


Baffled Affection

by hamburgs11



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburgs11/pseuds/hamburgs11
Summary: Kaz and Skylar are strangers in the beginning. They meet. And they become friends all with the help of their mutual friend Oliver, who is thought to have a crush on the newly normo girl. Skylar begins to feel something towards Kaz all while Oliver stays true to his feelings.This causes a rift between the friends as new emotions and loves form and break.*Mighty med might own the characters and the show idea, but I create my own story based off of those things*





	1. Skylar

KAZ

I peek over at Oliver as we wait in the Domain for some news on Skylar. He's picking at his fingers, eyes glazed over, as the comic book he had been reading in his lap is long forgotten.

We're both still in a pretty rough daze as we can barely believe Skylar would ever do any evil, especially to the heroes she called her friends. I know she was under some weird hypnotization thing but it's still devastating.

We haven't said anything for over twenty minutes and I don't even know where to start. Usually the conversation would flow so freely, but it's like our words are just gone. Not being able to find the right thing to say in this situation.

"Hey Kaz."He catches my attention, but I just give him a hum trying to pretend that I'm reading. "Do you think all the superheroes will be ok?" The question catches me off guard, even when I knew it was coming. 

I can hear a hint of hope in his voice as he, for the first time in these twenty minutes, looks up at me. I don't even want to look at him with a shred of doubt. I don't ever want to see that hope go out of his eyes.

It would kill me.

Time to put on my acting. I sit myself up straight, a pit forming in my stomach.

"Oliver, come one their superheroes." I scoff as I drop my hand on his shoulder in a gentle manner, not wanting to hurt him in any way. And with his physique I have to be pretty careful. "Their gonna get through this. Of course. No doubt in my mind." Tension grows as I know he knows I'm bluffing. He's never fallen for my lies before. He's not gonna start now.

He brings a smile up to his lips as if to reassure me when I wanted to do the same for him.

"Your right. I shouldn't be worrying so much." He picks up a Tecton comic from beside him and opens it to a bookmark to continue reading. I feel a small smirk come onto my face. He's such a nerd.

...but he's my nerd.

"But..." He brings his head back up which makes me groan. 

"Oliver just stop. Everything's gonna be fine." I move my arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Just imagine a world where everything is peachy keen and pretend that's where we are. Because we technically are with all these comic books around us." My free hand waves over the store as if showing a new item in one of those commercials that annoy the hell out of me.

He turns his head to look at me. I notice just how close we are, as I see my thumb slowly rotating around his shoulder. How his shoulder is bumping up against the side of my chest in an ever so slight movement, creating small vibrations.

TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!

I pull out my arm, trying not to be too suspicious as I move farther away near the edge of the seat. He raises an eyebrow at me. I place an awkward smile on my face, trying to come up with something to say. 

Like he's too gross to be touching. Or something. Just something. But being that I don't even know why I pushed him away, I can't come up with a reason for it.

He just keeps staring.

A beep fills the current awkward silence.

Saved by the bell.

I look down at the Mighty Med pager and sigh in relief. "Time for work." I bounce up onto my feet, Oliver still staring at me like I'm being suspicious. 

I'm so not.

I start walking as he's bound to follow at some point.

"COME ON GOLDEN BOY! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

\------------

We walk out of the elevator. Remembering the ride, I almost cringe with how quiet it was. How I couldn't make any jokes or how I was being such an idiot.

Why am I making such a big deal out of this? it's not a big deal. I've grabbed him so many times in the years we've known each other that it shouldn't even create a second thought. But then why?

Why the hell was it so quiet?

"Your never excited about work." Oliver says matter of factly. "So why were you in such a rush to get here?" I stand with my back facing him, trying to figure out what to say. If I should say anything.

"I wouldn't say I was excited." With a suddenly dry throat, I gulp down what wetness I can. I turn around in a quick spin as I try not to look nervous. "I just want to figure out what happened with Skylar. Duh. Don't you?" He stares at me with an intensiveness that starts to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Yea.. yea I do. Your right." I nod, turning back to face the hospital as I hear his footsteps following me. Right off the bat, I see a concerned Horace walk up to us.

Was he waiting?

"We're here. Is there any news on Skylar?" His face is stricken with what looks like grief. But if it was grief, then oh god I don't want to know what's coming next.

"Yes. When she was evil.. she..." He sounds as if he's about to cry. I look to Oliver next to me, seeing him worried out of his mind. I'm getting up to his amount of worry with the way Horace is dramatically pausing.

We look back at Horace as he tries to finish but he can't seem to get the words out. A body catches my eye as I glance behind Horace to a still sleeping Skylar in bed. 

"What is Skylar still doing here? I thought she was ok after we drained her powers. Did something go wrong?" I press lightly. Horace finally looks back up as if he's confused.

"What? No. No. Skylar's fine." He goes behind his desk taking something out of a folder. "This isn't about Skylar's health. It's something way worse." He starts to stroke the thing he took out. 

"What? What happened?" I know he's still worried about the other hero's. If something happened to them... I don't even know how I would react. their our friends. Our family.

Horace sits down as if he's about to give some really really bad news. Oh no.

"Skylar... she..." My eyes widen, waiting for those words that would change everything.

"She destroyed a bridge. And it's going to take forever to rebuild again..." He says with distress in his voice as he brings his hands up to his eyes, shaking. Like he's about to cry. I stare in shock, but mostly disappointment.

Is he being serious right now?

"REALLY HORACE?! A bridge is more important?" Oliver yells, holding his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack. Horace acts as if he's hurt as he looks in disbelief. I just shake my head, knowing full well I should have expected this in even these terrible circumstances.

"I LOVE BRIDGES!" He yells with passion, almost knocking over his chair as he stands up. it just slides back, knocking into the other desk behind him.

I roll my eyes as he frantically grabs the chair to sit back down, writing on some documents for the hospital.

"So why is Skylar still in bed?" Oliver tries to keep his voice down as he walks close to Horace's desk. I do the same, eyeing his movements as he stares at Horace. His expression tells me that he is still fully into Skylar.

Which is to be expected. So why am I even pointing it out?

"Oh her? She's just lazy." He announces, not even caring if she hears. Me and Oliver catch eyes as if in an of course. He slides his chair closer to us. "She think's she's useless because she's not a superhero anymore. Boo hoo." He chuckles a bit at himself before going back to his work. 

Oliver takes a moment to look at me, giving me a smile. He must be glad she's fine. He walks past me, towards her but on the way slaps my shoulder. I spend a moment alone before I follow behind him.

I keep my eyes on him as he sits down next to her and touches her hand. She lays in the bed her hair all disheveled, as she seems to be asleep in no way troubled by the touch Oliver is giving her.

With how close they've been getting, it makes sense.

I lightly touch the spot Oliver did, taking another second to shake my head before I sit in the chair next to him. I keep my eyes on their hands, him grasping tightly.

My heart takes a dive, grasping onto the organs around it to keep in it's place. I don't think this should at all be normal. Maybe I should be going to weekly check ups because this has been happening too much lately.

It's never once been a secret that Oliver likes. Or even... loves Skylar. She might even feel the same way, and she should. He's the best guy that I've ever known and that's including Gus. Oliver is just everything wrapped in a package.

Funny. Smart. Kind.

But I'm not an advertisement for why people should go out with Oliver. I would be a great one, but if he ever heard these words out of my mouth I would never be able to escape his teasing.

One thing I do know more than Oliver's great traits, is that she would never ever like a guy like me. Not that I like her or anything, but no way in hell has a girl ever liked me. And if they did, they kept it a great secret.

I sigh, looking down at my hands as they wrap around each other. Cold. I guess I was outside for too long. I wonder if their hands are cold. 

I peek up again, this time as Skylar wakes up from her sleeping beauty nap. I notice how she tightens her hand into Oliver's, for sure their hands being warm now. I try not to ruin their moment, keeping quiet.

SKYLAR

I smile towards Oliver once I see our hands, him giving me one back. I take another moment to intertwine our fingers, the warmth radiating through my hands. He widens his eyes slightly at this but I just take it as shock.

"Are you ok?" He asks, causing me to look down at our joined hands. His fingers aren't very tightly squeezed against mine. But I guess he's just being nervous him. It's cute. 

"Physically yes. But emotionally..." I trail off, looking away. "I can't believe I won't be getting my powers back." My voice comes out so small and rough, not once sounding like the smooth tone I had before.

"Never say never." 

I peek over, seeing Kaz right next to Oliver. Oliver taking this moment, to quickly untie our fingers and gesture towards Kaz with a blush spreading over his cheeks. Did he forget he was there?

He continues. "You never know. What if a giant power giving bug comes to your rescue and bites you?" He says clearly exaggerating as Oliver laughs towards his way to cheer me up.

"You've got quite the imagination." I say back. He just shrugs.

"I read a lot of comic books." He smiles nervously, looking to Oliver. Who must get it, because I do not. But he takes a pause looking to where our hands were before and I raise an eyebrow.

"You ok? You seem down." I ask, him clearly trying to avoid my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just... I think I'm starting to like someone at my school. And I know for sure they don't like me back." He tugs at his fingers, closing his eyes for a moment as he seems to be asking himself why he told me that.

"Could this person be Stephanie?" I ask, him quickly chuckling in relief as he finally catches onto my eyes.

"Yeah. Has got to be right?" He lets out a loud breath, like he was holding it. 

"Hate to break it to you. but she hasn't like you since like. Well. Since forever." I joke. He smiles, looking back down at his hands as if there's some sort of crystal ball in between them.

"So Skylar would you like to celebrate being safe and sound by going out with me tonight?" Oliver offers, smiling recklessly to himself. I stare at him for a moment, asking myself where he got this confidence.

"Like a date?" He widens his eyes again at my question, becoming even more adorable.

"No a date date. Like a friend date?" He comes with pretty quickly as he glances towards Kaz, who is just smiling small to himself. 

"If it's a friend date. Why isn't Kaz coming?"

"I'm actually busy. Family dinner night and I've skipped so many already." Kaz says, letting his plans be known. I nod. He tries to smile. "Trust me. If I could get out of it, I would." He whispers, almost to himself.

"And Oliver. I would have been fine with a date date." I say, getting up off the bed to leave the room. Had to make an exit.

I walk into the cafeteria, sitting down on the couch.

What am I gonna do without my powers? Now I'm just a normo. Well I guess it's not so bad, Oliver is also a normo and now that I am too I get to live a life with him. I mean I think so. I love Oliver. He's nice, kind, and always thinks about others.

Sometimes I think he would be a great boyfriend. But sometimes I question it. I mean he just now got the guts to ask me out, after like how long?

He's had more than enough chances, and before this I thought he didn't at all like me anymore. I kept seeing him and Kaz together and I always kept hearing in my head over and over again that they were planning double dates or something.

That would have been horrible.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as something smashes on the couch next to me. Only one person who would be that downright annoying by making such an appearance. I look over to see Kaz.

"So what's up? You over your girl yet?" I bury him with the hardcore questions but he lets out a forced laugh. I almost don't notice the way his eyes glaze over, or the way his pupils grow smaller.

"I don't think I'm gonna be over them ever." He says. I sigh sadly for him, placing my hand on his as it lays on the couch seat next to mine. there's a small tingle, but I choose to ignore it. 

"Well. I hope it works out honestly. But I'm sort of surprised. Stephanie's like the devil." He doesn't answer for a moment, rolling his eyes as I can't seem to keep my mind off of our hands. 

Does he feel this?

"Yeah. I know I'm crazy." He says, smiling. I can't not notice how his smile radiates the room. His eyes raise up, behind me.

He looks away clearly spotting someone before as his eyes widened. He takes another second to look down, like he's just realizing our hands. "Uhh. I got to go." He sprints out of the room too quick for me to even react.

I'm just left in confusion. Who was there to make him react like that? Why was it so normal with us just being like that?

And what the hell was that tingle?


	2. Villain

KAZ

"Oliver. Ollie!" I chase after him, him speeding up at the sound of my voice behind him. "Will you please just stop? There's not enough hall to walk this fast." I somehow grow faster as I nervously laugh and catch his arm, turning him towards me.

"How could you?" He blurts out, the smile leaving my face as I furrow my eyebrows. His eyes are full of anger, and something is seen boiling inside of him that I've never quite seen before. 

He's waiting for me to say something.

"How could I what? What did I do?" I ask, somewhat also getting angry at getting blamed for something I don't even understand. I've never really wanted to be angry at Oliver before, but right now he's not making it easy to pull back.

Not that I would ever do anything to hurt him. At least not in my right mind.

"You in there. With Skylar. Touching hands." He gestures behind me, me being oblivious for a moment before I finally realize. He's misunderstanding things like always. I let out a breath, rubbing my forehead.

"Nothing happened. Look we were just talking and I got super girly and she touched my hand to comfort me." He stares me down, being slightly taller than me still. "It's nothing. And it will not be anything that you have to worry about."

He keeps his eyes on me, licking his lips as he seems to be thinking something over. His eyes seem to be taming down slowly, but there's a hint of something deep inside that I can't really tell.

"It seemed like you two had a thing going on for a moment." He finally whispers, looking away as he's suddenly backing down and off his anger high. I raise an eyebrow, not knowing that he was so insecure in this thing he called love.

I take a step closer, the anger leaving me also as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well we don't. And if you really want to keep her locked in. You need to ask her on a real date and not a so called friend date." He peeks up at me at this. There's a sort of confusion in his eyes that also makes me confused.

"Well I-"

"Your in love with her? I know. Practically everyone knows." He seems like he's going to intervene so I keep going to stop him. "So why don't you just make it clear for everyone so no one gets hurt." I end, a twinge of pain erupting from my chest again.

But I keep my smile on.

He just stands there, dumbfounded.

"Now I actually have to go to school. How about you come and meet us when your ready? Ok?" I pat him on his shoulder, not waiting for an answer as I turn around and start walking away. 

"Wait." I hear him whisper, but I act like I don't hear it. I just keep on walking towards the exit because the pain is getting deeper and I don't know why.

But I do know it has something to do with Skylar.

But I couldn't like her right? I mean she's practically Oliver's girlfriend by this point and I would never do anything to ruin that. He's my best friend and I could never risk losing him. So why does it hurt to see them together?

I'm so confused and I'm going crazy.

Suddenly someone grabs my shoulder. "Oliver I'll see y-" I stop when I blink for a moment and see it's not Oliver. "Skylar? What's up?" Speak of the devil and she shall come.

She smiles almost too happy.

"So this might be weird to ask. But I don't have many girl friends or like any and I really need help making sure the outfit I pick is date approval." She moves back and forth slowly on her heel. "So I was wondering... If you could? Help me?" Her eyes plead at me, a wide nervous smile plastered across her face.

"Why me specifically?" I ask, slightly confused. Like I get I'm one of her only friends. But there is Gus, and Horace, and if she really wanted to Stephanie could make her up. This just makes me feel uneasy preparing her for the date.

"Because your a boy. And I'm gonna go on a date with a boy, your best friend. So your the best option." She states, almost angry as she stomps her foot. I place my hands in front of my chest, afraid she's going to hurt me.

I've been beaten by girls before and while it doesn't always hurt it is not nice to be slapped repeatedly.

"Ok. Fine. Come over to my house and bring the possible outfits." I give in, the pit forming in my stomach again. Her smile exceeds expectations as she almost jumps.

"Look. I should go. But meet me at five before your date." I slowly start to walk backwards, waiting for her response. She nods, giving me the freedom to finally leave.

And I do very quickly before anyone else stops me.

But then a literal alarm sounds off, red lights blaring everywhere around us. 

I quickly make it to the front of the hospital where Horace is staring at a computer waiting everyone else to join which they do almost as fast as possible.

Oliver runs up to me, looking back to normal. "So what's going on?" I shrug, looking towards Horace who seems to finally notice us here. I keep an eye on Horace the only other option Skylar who is around the desk.

"A super villain has escaped Mighty Med." Horace replies to all the confused murmurs.

It's obvious we're all wigging the hell out. But I know we can handle this.

"Looks like I'm not getting to school." I whisper under my breath, waiting for directions.

"Gus is gonna kill you." Oliver closes in, the heat from his breath balancing on my neck in the cold of the room. I twitch slightly, moving a bit away as I laugh.

"You too, idiot." He shakes his head, smiling. I'm glad everything's pretty much back to normal. Except now we have to find a super villain who could probably kill me and Oliver before Gus does.

"Cmon we need to do something." Skylar says with all seriousness but we just stare at her like she told us she likes to eat her toes with peanut butter. Pretty damn crazy if you ask me.

"What could we possibly do? We're not superheroes." I reply, all the doubt ready and steady in my voice.

"You don't need to be a superhero to be a hero."

Agree to disagree thank you very much. I'd rather not be slammed against a wall just to die. But I'm not known for being a pansy, that's Oliver's job, I'm known for being ready for anything. Especially if it's crazy as hell.

"Ok. I'm in." Skylar takes my acceptance and turns to Oliver who moves slightly back. I'm kind of glad he's already pushing himself out of this because for one I'm right about him being a pansy. And two, I won't have to see him be the one to be slammed into a wall.

"This is crazy guys. We are not prepared. Kaz, come on you know this is crazy." He pleads with me, his eyes reaching me but his words meaning nothing. If we can save some lives, then that's all that matters.

"Oliver. That's exactly why I'm doing it. You just stay here and stay safe." I drop both my hands on his shoulders, trying to support his decision to stay back. But he gives me those rebellious eyes and I almost want to knock him out so he can't make any bad decisions.

"If your going. I'm going. We're a package deal." I widen my eyes. It's like when we came here all those years ago, him saying that exact thing when Horace was thinking about leaving me out. I can't help but smile.

"Ok. But you better not do anything stupid."

"When have I ever?"

I'm silent for a moment, he takes this moment to speak.

"Your the stupid one."

\-----------

We quickly make it out of the hospital, somehow gaining enough information to go find this villain that is terrorizing the city as of late. Skylar said not to ask questions about how she got it, so we just kept it at that.

The first thing I hear is screaming. Pain wrenching screaming, almost making me have to cover my ears. I take a second before I pull my sleeves over my hands, seeing Oliver cover his ears with his bare hands. 

It's obvious he's going through pain hearing someone else in pain and by that scream, their seconds away from death.

I place my covered hands on each side of Oliver's head, him turning to me slightly before nodding in thanks. He'll have to get used to it sometime, but right now it doesn't matter. What matters is getting people to safety.

I look around, seeing some buildings fuming at the top. There is destroyed cement all over the ground, crumbled to an almost fine paste. but the thing that really catches my eyes is the source of the screaming.

There's a body on the ground, bleeding and making so much noise.

"Skylar you go help the person on the ground and me and Oliver will go find the villain!" I scream through the noise of screams all around, even though the closest one is not too far away. She stares me down, obviously worried.

"We'll just find him. We'll come get you after we do." I finish, determined.

She nods, immediately getting on that as I push Oliver further away from the screaming. And towards an abandoned building that seems to be bursting with light.

Which is where he must be.


End file.
